


The Day the Pranksters Got Pranked

by caomoyl



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: HPFT, Pranks and Practical Jokes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-09
Updated: 2016-04-09
Packaged: 2018-06-01 07:00:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6505876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caomoyl/pseuds/caomoyl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She walked out of the Great Hall, a big grin on her face. She had dared to do what other had only dreamed of, and she had actually got away with it.<br/>That day went down in Hogwarts’ history. No one ever really forgot that day that the pranksters got pranked.</p><p><img/><br/>Gorgeous banner by aim.moon @TDA!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Day the Pranksters Got Pranked

_Honestly! Who does he think he is? You would have thought that he would have got the message by now! But no, James Potter thinks that if he asks me enough times that I will eventually say yes. Well he is wrong. I will never go out with that idiot. He has made a fool out of me too many times. I bet his idiot friend Black put him up to it. He is no better than Potter. They both need to know what it is like to be humiliated. Then maybe they will leave people alone. I will get them both one day. I just know I will._

Lily stopped writing in the diary that her mum had given her for Christmas. She had just had an idea. An idea that would show James and Sirius what it felt like to be humiliated. They would feel the pain that she had felt for so long.

She ran over to her drawer that she kept her parchment, quills and ink in and grabbed some out, ready to form her master plan. She started scribbling wildly trying to make sure she wrote is all down before she forgot it.

Just then, the door of the 6th year girls dorm opened and in walked her fellow dorm mate, Annie. Annie was a slim, blonde girl who was one of the nicest people in the world.

“Hey, Lily,” she said as she walked over to her bed and chucked some textbooks onto it. “What have you got there?”

“Oh, nothing,” replied Lily, trying to make sure Annie didn’t see what she was writing, “I’m just writing something that I thought of to put in my Potions essay that I was planning on writing later.”

“Ah, ok. Gosh, I am really tired today,” she sighed. “You would have thought that they would have run out of things to set us essays on by now. But no, they just keep on coming and keep on getting harder.”

“Tell me about it.”

Lily rolled her eyes whilst hoping that Annie would leave. She would normally have loved a chance to have a moan about essays, but right now she wanted to finish her plan.

Annie looked her watch and jumped as she saw the time.

“Whoops, better dash. I told Val I would meet her in the Great Hall for dinner. See you.”

“Bye!”

Finally she was gone. Lily turned back to her parchment and continued scribbling the finer details of the plan. It had to be perfect. If it failed, she would end up humiliated even more. She couldn’t let that happen. If there is one thing you should know about Lily Evans, it is that she doesn’t give up when she has an idea.

Eventually all the fine details were complete and Lily went down to dinner trying to repeat the plan over and over again in her head so that she wouldn’t forget it.

She tried to act as normal as possible at dinner, and also later in the Common Room. She used the excuse of needing somewhere quiet to work to go up to the dorm and go over her plan again, double checking everything. Nothing could go wrong!

Slowly, the rest of her dorm mates came up to go to bed. But Lily couldn’t sleep. She was starting to get nervous. What if she got caught? She might get detention. Or even expelled. And even if she didn’t, the day would go down in history. The day the pranksters got pranked by one of their victims. It had to go right, she couldn’t stand to think what it would be like if it went wrong.

Lily didn’t know when she fell asleep. Her dreams were filled with how she thought the plan was going to go and she jumped as her alarm went off at 7am. She climbed out of bed and slowly got ready, dreading what she was going to do later that day. The other girls started to get ready soon, though they didn’t notice Lily’s worried face.

If only they knew what she was planning. She was sure they would love to help if they knew. They had also been pranked by the idiots in the past. Thinking about it, nearly everyone in the school had been humiliated by them at some point.

It was then that Lily realised something. She wasn’t just doing this for herself; she was doing it for everyone who had ever been pranked and humiliated by Potter and Black.

The day went as normally as a day at Hogwarts could go. No one noticed Lily spending most of her time day dreaming. They were all too busy trying to get as many written down notes as possible. Apparently the shock of how difficult it was to study for the OWLs had made them see the importance of them. But Lily couldn’t concentrate enough to write notes. She just sat with her quill hovering over her parchment, ink dripping onto it, staring in the direction of teacher, her eyes not seeing.

Later on, in the evening, Lily made her way down to dinner, the plan running through her head for the final times. She had decided that it had to be done during dinner for maximum impact. Most of the school would be there.

Lily sat down near to James and Sirius. She knew that they always came to dinner a bit earlier out of habit from coming down so often and pranking people at dinner, just like Lily was, for maximum impact. Apparently, so they had told her once, pranking was better on a full stomach.

She saw them get ready to leave. Apparently they didn’t have any pranks ready. You could usually tell if they did. They had a look on their faces. That was when you knew to avoid them.

This was it. She had to act quickly or they would be gone. She ‘accidently’ knocked her fork on the floor, and as she bent down to pick it up she quickly reached into her bag, grabbed her wand and sent two non-verbal spells at each of them. She re-appeared above the table, fork in hand, and waited for the results to take place.

“Oi, Siriuuuuuuuuuuus.”

James quickly put his hands to his mouth. Had he really just sung that?

“There’s no need to siiiiiiing maaaaate.”

Sirius put his hands to his mouth too. He had also sung.

“Why are we siiiinggginggg?” James continued, still in shock.

Everyone in the Great Hall had fallen silent and were hiding laughs behind their hands. Not only were James and Sirius singing their sentences, they were doing it loudly too.

Lily smirked to herself. The second spell should be kicking in right about now.

“I don’t knooooooooow, MAAATE!”

Sirius had half sung, half screamed the last word, for at that moment James had turned into a sheep.

“What the heeeeeelllll?” James sung.

“You’re a sheeeeeeeep, maaaaaate,” Sirius sung back.

POOF! Sirius turned into a sheep too.

“Sooo are yooooooou!” James laughed.

Everyone in the Great Hall was standing up to get a better look at them both. They were all openly laughing and pointing now.

“This isn’t funnyyyyyyy, maaaate! Ruuuuuuun!”

They both started to move towards the door, bit soon fell over.

“I caaan’t run with this many leeeegs!”

“Norrrr can IIII.”

It was time for the final part of the plan. Lily didn’t bother hiding her wand under the table this time. No one was looking at her. Or so she thought.

She fired the final spells just as James looked in her direction. She noticed him looking just as it was too late.

“EVANS!” he shouted as all the wool fell off him and Sirius, causing everyone to laugh harder.

As he shouted her name, everyone in the hall turned to look at her. They now knew she had done it.

Fearing what might happen next, she tried to leave. But at that moment someone started chanting her name.

“Lily, Lily, Lily, Lily…”

Soon, most of the hall had joined in. Now was the time for the line she had imagined herself saying, but never really believing that she actually would.

All eyes on her, she walked over to the two humiliated boys, her legs shaking slightly though she didn’t feel as afraid as she had when James had shouted her name.

“Now you know how it feels to be humiliated.” There was no sound of fear in her voice, just pure hatred. “Ewe must think I am baa’rking mad to even attempt this.”

She laughed. This pranking business was fun. She could see why they did it so much.

“Turn us back, Evans,” demanded Sirius, still singing slightly.

Lily looked thoughtful for a second.

“Only if you both give us all a nice loud baa.”

They looked horrified as everyone looked at them expectantly. Slowly, they looked at each other.

“On threeee?”

James nodded.

“One, two, threeee.”

They both gave nice loud baa’s and the whole hall erupted in laughter once more.

Laughing, Lily turned them back to normal.

She walked out of the Great Hall, a big grin on her face. She had dared to do what other had only dreamed of, and she had actually got away with it.

That day went down in Hogwarts’ history. No one ever really forgot that day that the pranksters got pranked.


End file.
